Tanjiro Kamado/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Kamado Tanjiro Portrait.png|Profile image. Tanjiro Kamado Portrait.png|Colored profile image. Tanjiro manga.png|Colored body image. |-| Plot= Head-demon.png|Tanjiro fights the Hand Demon. Tanjiro gives up.png|Tanjiro, stupefied, as his legs cave in due to the running. Sakonji compliments.png|Tanjiro finishes his training with Sakonji. Second Style.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel. Last reach.png|In his final moments, the Hand Demon reaches out for Tanjiro. Tanjiro stopping Genya.png|Tanjiro intervening at the Final Selection. Blade Change.png|Tanjiro's katana changes color. ---- Tanjiro in his Demon Slayer uniform.png|Tanjiro in his Demon Slayer uniform. First Mission Arc.jpg|Tanjiro encountering the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro enters the Bog.png|Tanjiro enters the Bog. Tanjiro defeats the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro defeats the Swamp Demon. First encounter with Muzan.png|Tanjiro's first encounter with Muzan. ---- Tanjiro at Tokyo.png|Looking at Muzan and about to draw his sword. Tanjiro subduing the demon.png|Tanjiro subduing the Demon. Yushiro leading Tanjiro and Nezuko to the safehouse.png|Yushiro leading Tanjiro and Nezuko. Tanjiro arguing with Yushiro.png|Tanjiro arguing with Yushiro. Tanjiro with Yushiro's Sight.png|Tanjiro with Yushiro's sense of sight. Tanjiro caught on Yahaba's arrows.png|Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's arrows. Tanjiro recovering Susamaru's mari.png|Tanjiro recovering Susamaru's temari ball. ---- Tanjiro Marching into the Drum House CH21.png|Tanjiro marching into the Drum House. Kyogai profile.png|Tanjiro and Teruko stumble upon Kyogai. Tanjiro encouraging himself to defeat Kyogai CH24.png|Tanjiro encouraging himself to defeat Kyogai. ---- Tanjiro attacking Rui CH39.png|Tanjiro attacking Rui. Tanjiro slaying the Mother Spider Demon.png|Tanjiro slaying the Mother Spider Demon. Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the threads CH38.png|Tanjiro being protected by Nezuko. Tanjuro explaining the Kagura dance to Tanjiro CH40.png|Tanjiro's memory of learning the Kagura dance with his father. Tanjiro decapitating Rui CH41.png|Tanjiro decapitating Rui. ---- Obanai pins Tanjiro.png|Obanai preventing Tanjiro from getting to Nezuko. The girls explain.png|Tanjiro learning at the Butterfly Estate. Shinobu appears.png|Tanjiro and Shinobu. Tanjiro breaks the gourd.png|Tanjiro breaks the gourd. Tanjiro beating Kanao CH50.png|Tanjiro successfully beating Kanao. ---- Tanjiro's subconscious trying to wake him up CH56.png|Tanjiro's subconscious trying to wake him up. Akaza attacks Tanjiro.png|Akaza attacks Tanjiro. ---- Tanjiro headbutts Shinjuro.png|Tanjiro headbutts Kyojuro's father. Nezuko Demon.png|Tanjiro restraining Nezuko. Nezuko cries.png|Tanjiro singing Nezuko to sleep. Near strike.png|Tanjiro vs Gyutaro. Tanjiro intervenes.png|Tanjiro intervenes in the siblings' argument. ---- Hantengu abducts.png|Tanjiro being taken by Hantengu. Kanroji saving Tanjiro.png|Tanjiro being saved from Hantengu by Mitsuri. ---- Tanjiro with Muichiro.png|Tanjiro training with Muichiro. Obanai training.png|Tanjiro training with Obanai. Tanjiro and Giyu having a soba eating contest CH131.png|Tanjiro inviting Giyu to a soba eating contest. Giyu and Tanjiro's ideas CH136.png|Tanjiro delighted by Giyu's idea. ---- Tanjiro getting attacked by demons CH140.png|Tanjiro getting attacked by Demons. Kamado Tanjiro Dimensional Infinity Fortress.png|Tanjiro awakening his Demon Slayer mark. |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V1.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba V2.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba V3.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba V10.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 10. Kimetsu no Yaiba Fanbook.png|Tanjiro on the cover of the Fanbook. Kimetsu no Yaiba V1 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 1 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V7 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 7 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V8 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 8 Title Page. ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba.png|Shonen Jump 2016-11. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 7 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-07. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2018-24. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 27 2018.png|Shonen Jump 2018-27. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 18 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-18. Shonen Jump 2019-29.png|Shonen Jump 2019-29. ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba CH1.png|Chapter 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH2.png|Chapter 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH3.png|Chapter 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH4.png|Chapter 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH7.png|Chapter 7. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH8.png|Chapter 8. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH9.png|Chapter 9. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH10.png|Chapter 10. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH12.png|Chapter 12. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH13.png|Chapter 13. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH15.png|Chapter 15. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH16.png|Chapter 16. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH17.png|Chapter 17. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH18.png|Chapter 18. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH19.png|Chapter 19. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH20.png|Chapter 20. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH21.png|Chapter 21. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH22.png|Chapter 22. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH25.png|Chapter 25. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH31.png|Chapter 31. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH34.png|Chapter 34. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH35.png|Chapter 35. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH37.png|Chapter 37. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH38.png|Chapter 38. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH40.png|Chapter 40. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH50.png|Chapter 50. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH56.png|Chapter 56. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH57.png|Chapter 57. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH58.png|Chapter 58. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH61.png|Chapter 61. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH62.png|Chapter 62. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH64.png|Chapter 64. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH65.png|Chapter 65. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH68.png|Chapter 68. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH82.png|Chapter 82. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH84.png|Chapter 84. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH93.png|Chapter 93. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH96.png|Chapter 96. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH104.png|Chapter 104. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH105.png|Chapter 105. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH106.png|Chapter 106. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH107.png|Chapter 107. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH110.png|Chapter 110. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH118.png|Chapter 118. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH121.png|Chapter 121. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH125.png|Chapter 125. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH126.png|Chapter 126. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH135.png|Chapter 135. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH147.png|Chapter 147. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH148.png|Chapter 148. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH149.png|Chapter 149. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH151.png|Chapter 151. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH166.png|Chapter 166 Kimetsu no Yaiba CH169.png|Chapter 169 Character Profile= Tanjiro anime design.png|Tanjiro's design in the anime. Tanjiro with longer hair and dirty face.png|Tanjiro's original appearance. Tanjiro at Final Selection.png|Tanjiro's appearance while training under Sakonji. Tanjiro in Kimetsu Academy.png|Tanjiro in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Tanjiro with longer hair and dirty face.png|Tanjiro's original appearance. Tanjuro and Nezuko awaken.png|Tanjuro and Nezuko awaken. Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies. Tanjiro with his grandma.png|Tanjiro with his grandma. Urokodaki instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder.png|Urokodaki instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder. Makomo guides Tanjiro.png|Makomo training Tanjiro. Tanjiro at Final Selection.png|Tanjiro preparing for Final Selection. Tanjiro admiring the Wisteria.png|Tanjiro admiring the Wisteria flowers. Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon. Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head.png|Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head. Tanjiro's blade changing color.png|Tanjiro's blade changing color. ---- Swamp demon attacks Tanjiro.png|Swamp Demon attacks Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool.png|Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool. Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon. ---- Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy.png|Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy. Tanjiro gulping down the udon.png|Tanjiro gulping down the udon. Yushiro and Tanjiro.png|Yushiro and Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari. Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari. Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off.png|Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off. Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.png|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head. ---- Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu EP11.png|Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu. Drum House Arc anime.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu arrive at the Drum House. Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form.png|Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form. Tanjiro beheading Kyogai.png|Tanjiro beheading Kyogai. ---- Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll.png|Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll. Mother Spider Demon killed by Tanjiro's Fifth Form.png|Mother Spider Demon killed by Tanjiro's Fifth Form. Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro.png|Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Tenth Form.png|Tanjiro using Tenth Form. Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads.png|Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads. Tanjiro cutting Rui's head.png|Tanjiro cutting Rui's head. Tanjiro placing his hands on dying Rui.png|Tanjiro placing his hands on dying Rui. ---- Tanjiro felt ashamed.png|Tanjiro feeling ashamed. Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png|Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training. Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game.png|Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game. Naho, Kiyo & Sumi beating Tanjiro for stopping his Total Concentration.png|Naho, Kiyo & Sumi beating Tanjiro for stopping his Total Concentration. Tanjiro blowing up the gourd.png|Tanjiro blowing up the gourd. Tanjiro catching Kanao.png|Tanjiro catching Kanao. Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game.png|Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game. Tanjiro meeting grown up Genya.png|Tanjiro meeting grown up Genya. Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart.png|Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart. ---- |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 02 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 2. Episode 03 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 3. Episode 04 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 4. Episode 05 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 5. Episode 06 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 6. Episode 07 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 7. Episode 07 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 7. Episode 09 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 9. Episode 10 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 10 Episode 11 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 11 Episode 12 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 12 Episode 13 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 13 Episode 14 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 14 Episode 15 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 15 Episode 16 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 16 Episode 16 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 16 Episode 19 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 19 Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24 |-| Animated GIFs= Tanjiro using Fourth Style Striking Tide.gif|Tanjiro using Fourth Style Striking Tide. Tanjiro using Second Style Water Wheel on Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Second Style Water Wheel on Hand Demon. Tanjiro using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon. Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.gif|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari. Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru.gif|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru. Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.gif|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head. Tanjiro defeats Kyogai with Ninth Form.gif|Tanjiro defeats Kyogai with Ninth Form. Tanjiro using Fifth Form on Mother Spider Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Fifth Form on Mother Spider Demon. Tanjiro using Tenth Form.gif|Tanjiro using Tenth Form. Tanjiro cutting Rui's threads with Hinokami Kagura Dance.gif|Tanjiro cutting Rui's threads with Hinokami Kagura Dance. Tanjiro fighting Rui.gif|Tanjiro fighting Rui. Tanjiro cutting Rui's head.gif|Tanjiro cutting Rui's head. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_1.png|Volume 1. |-| Miscellaneous= Tanjiro Halloween icon.png|Tanjiro Halloween icon. Category:Image Galleries